Birthday Nista Sasuke
by pindanglicious
Summary: Sasuke pulang ke Konoha! Dikerjain, lagi! Kenapa nggak dihukum? XDD baca santaai  *plak* mind to rnr? Warning inside! Don't like don't read! XP Dedicated for Sasuke's birthday... Review yang buanyaak  XDD


Rin balik lagiiii! XD hari ini Saskey-kun ultah, 'kan? *plak* ini fic-naa! Rnr yaaa! Don't like don't read! XDD

**Birthday Nista © Saia  
Naruto©Om Kishimoto  
Genre: Humor/Parody  
Main Chara: SASU! XD**

**Warning: Sasuke OOC 100%, GAJE, Garing krenyes-krenyes, dan kejelekan laina XD**

**Summary: **Sasuke pulang ke Konoha! Dikerjain, lagi! Kenapa nggak dihukum? XDD baca santaai~ *plak* mind to rnr?

RnR! Flame? I don't care… don't like don't read!

Flame dan concrit/kritik itu beda X) iya, bukan?

Gomen, minna-sama… Rin nggak bisa bikin fic dengan bahasa seriuss… *ditempeleng kaleng* tapi… Rin mau berusaha dan mencoba untuk membuat fic berbahasa serius-?- (dikemudian hari) *digeplok* tunggu aja, yaa! *puppy eyes* Rin masih belajaar~ *readers: nggak nanya!*

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Assalamualaikum! Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Sekarang gue udah balik ke Konoha, loh! Tau nggak kenapa? Pasti pada nggak tau, deh! Kan gue udah beres ngebunuh si Danzou! Gimana, keren gak gue? So pasti iya lah! Uchiha Sasuke gitu lohh!

Oh yeah! Pengalaman terburuk gue terjadi kemarin lalu! Tanggal 23 Juli! Nah, loh! Gue kan pulang tanggal segitu! Eeh, bukanya dihukum malah diceplok, coba! ==" tapi gue nggak dimasukin ke teplon!

Gini ceritanya…

**Flashback: on**

"Dasar… ayam narsis! Gue kepreeet~ AKKH!" ujar Danzou si kakek tua itu loh! Dia ngomong gitu sambil menghela nafas terengah-engah… gue pengen ketawa! Wkwkwkwkw…

"Udahlah kek… mati ya mati aja sono! Bukanya gue kurang ajar! Lo tuh udah bau tanah! Mati ya? Udah berapa coba umur lo! Perjaka tua…" ujar gue kurang ajar. Err… sebenernya gue nggak tega juga, sih…

Danzou tambah melototin gue dan akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Alhasil, gue nari hula-hula pakek pom-pom yang gue colong dari Bali(?)… lha, apa hubungannya? =="

Ok, lupain… abis si Danzou inalillah, gue langsung ngibrit seenak jambul ayam emak gue. Mau kemana? Tentu aja ke Konoha! Awalnya gue juga mau ngehancurin Konoha, tapi sayangnya… oh my goat! Pengalaman itu mengharukan sekaligus terburuk bagi gue, deh pokoknya!

"Nah… sampe juga gue ke Konoha!" ujar gue sambil senyam-senyum ala psikopat kesurupan setelah sampai tujuan. "Lha? Kok sepi?" lanjut gue setelah nyadar kalo Konoha nggak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi, Kami-sama sepertinya berpihak pada gue. Gue ketemu si Chouji! Akhirnya gue tanya aja deh tuh makhluk…

"Sasuke?" tanya dia duluan. Gue ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iye! Gue mau ngancurin Konoha, tapi pada kemana tuh warga Konoha?" tanya gue sambil garuk-garuk pantat gue yang emang gatel =="

"Tauk, tuh! Coba cari di kantor hokage! Barangkali mereka ada di sana!" ujar Chouji sambil ngunyah keripik kentangnya. "Oh, gitu ya? Makasih!" kata gue sambil jalan lagi. Tapi Chouji nahan tangan gue. Gue cuma naikin sebelah alis gue. "Sebelum itu, tolong traktir gue yakiniku dong!" pintanya.

'Oh my goat…' batin gue dramatis. Ya iyalah! Gue kere, tauk! KERE!

"Nggak, ah! Gue nggak punya duit!" geram gue kesel sambil berbalik menghadap kiblat(?). Chouji malah tambah ngencengin pegangannya ke tangan gue. Dasar gendut! Ups…! Untung kagak gue omongin langsung! Fuuuh~ =="

"Sas, pleaseeee…! Lu kan missing-nin a.k.a preman, tau! Gue tau lu banyak duitnya! Lu kan suka nyolong! Ngaku aja deh! Ato nggak… lu gue…"

"OK! OK! DASAR GEN…ekhhh!" sergah gue plus keceplosan mau ngomong 'gendut'. Dasar! Chouji malah mesem-mesem dan narik tangan gue buat masuk ke yakiniku Q.

Emang bener, sih… gue suka malakin duit orang kok! Hehe… itu dulu, kok! DULU! Gue udah insap, deh! Tapi ntar… insapnya abis Konoha hancur! Wekekeekek…

Sambil nungguin Chouji yang lagi ngemil(?), gue daritadi ngeliatin si gendut itu dengan tatapan 'ngiler'. Hush! Sasuke! Image-mu! Image! Tapi apa daya? Gue laper, maaak~

Setelah salse nunggui si gembrot makan ampe abis, gue balik cariin all warga Konoha ke kantor hokage. Iih! Nyebelin banget sih si Chouji! Bukanya bilang makasih, malah ngeleos! Ckckckck…

Di jalanan, gue ketemu lagi ama si Konohamaru. Dia lari ke arah gue dan meluk-meluk gue. Hoy! Aku bukan ibumu, eh! Aku bukan bapakmu! "SASUKE-NIICHAAN~ ayam mainanku dimakan ama kodoook~ huaaaaaaaaaa!" jeritnya cempreng kayak makek toa. Gue nutupin kuping gue.

'Oh my Jashin! Ini kan ultah hamba! Kenapa jadi kacaau!' ujar gue dalem hati a.k.a membatin sarkatis.

"Ayam? Kodok? Mana? Biar gue urusin!" ujar gue sok nge-jeger sambil ngelipet sarung gue. Setelah dilihat, emang iya ada kodok lagi ngemut-ngemut boneka ayam di deket pohon. Kurang ajar! Ini mah ngacangin atuh namanya!

Akhirnya gue lepasin tuh boneka sial dari mulut si kodok ijo. Sama kayak Chouji. Bukannya bilang makasih, si Konohamaru malah ngeleos. Kurang ajar bener tuh anak! Gue remes-remes sampe gepeng lu! Awas aja!

Huft! Akhirnya gue jalan lagi! Ugh! Sungguh terlalu banget, sih! Sarap nih si Jashin!

'Crooot!'

"ADAAAW!" teriak gue waktu kesemprot obat nyamuk TEPAT di mata gue! Hweeee~ emaaak! Sakit bangeeet! Hiks… hiks!

"Maaf, Sasuke-chan! Maaf! Maaf! Nenek nggak sengaja!" ujar si nenek-nenek keparat yang nyemprotin obat nyamuk tanpa lihat suasana tadi. Alhasil, mata gue merah kayak pakek sharingan. Tapi nggak ada tanda koma-nya itu lho!

"Huuuh! Iya, iya nek! Nggak apa-apa!" ketus gue nggak ikhlas dan memutuskan buat jalan lagi. Tapi nenek tadi nahan tangan gue. "Hn?" tanya gue sambil nengok ke si nenek. Si nenek malah senyum lebar sampe wajahnya bener-bener keriput kayak si aniki yang udah bau tanah itu makin mencolok. Pokoknya lebih parah, deh!

"Nenek denger, kamu kan jago mainin petir sampe ngamen dua tahun, ya? Bantuin nenek mbasmi nyamuk pakai tanganmu itu, ya!" perintah nenek itu seenak jidat.

'Tunggu! Ape? Gue pengamen? Kurang ajaaar!'

Gue masuk ke rumah si nenek itu. Sarang laba-laba bergantungan, bangke kecoak pada tepar di lantai, tikus-cecurut pada asik mojok, pokoknya rumah ini nggak layak tinggal! Iiih! Mau aja, ni nenek!

"Sasuke-chan, kamu bersihin semua ini, ya!" ujarnya inosen. Bener-bener keparat! Tapi apa boleh buat, demi pahala, gue rela ngelakuin semuanya…. Hiks… hiks…

Setelah 6 jam ngebersihin tuh gudang, gue kembali ngeleos. Badan gue kumel penuh debu! Pokoknya dandanan gue kayak buruh abis mancing di kali! Rambut stylish gue juga acak-acakan! Udah nggak model kangen band(?) lagi… malah mirip model Sakura! Muantab! Mana mata gue masih merah, lagi! Sh*t!

Nah, lima jam kelewat tuh… gue abis mandi di kali. Untung nggak ada yang liat. Gue mutusin buat jalan lagi, sumpah gue ilfeel banget hari ini! Nasib gue memalukan dan mengesalkan! zzZZ"

Pas udah deket ke kantor hokage, lagi-lagi gue ketemu ma si Ino! Nggak! Kalo gini terus kapan gue bisa ngancurin Konoha? Prioritas utama gue itu kantor hokage! Pokoknya gue nggak mau dimintain tolong lagi! Akhirnya gue ngibrit secepat kilat pakek shunshin no jutsu.

Ok, sip! Gue udah sampe! Tinggal buka nih pintu…

'Krieeeet…'

'PLAK! PLOK! DUAANG! CEPROT! BRAKH! MEONG MEONG! PETOK PETOK!'

ANJRIIIT! Gue digaplok, diceplok, dilempar tomat, dilempar kucing, dipatok ayam! KUSOOOO! Siapa dalang dari semua inii! Dengan hati membara(?), gue bener-bener ngedobrak pintu ruang hokage.

'BRAAAK!'

"TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!"

Eeh… setelah dibuka, ternyata confetti bertebaran di mana-mana, oh kami-sama… gue terharuuu~ jujur gue nangis sampe ingus meler. Tapi tangisan itu berubah jadi luapan emosi(?) karena gue disembur tinta! Keterlaluan ini mah!

"AAKKKH! PLEASE JANGAN KETERLALUAN!" tereak gue kayak orang stress. Yang lain malah tambah ketawa. Bener-bener sinting! "Sasukee! Ini ultah kamu, goblok! Wajar lah kamu digituin!" ceramah godaime-sama kayak dewa Jashin kehabisan inspirasi. Gue mendelik.

"Godaime-sama! Mestinya saya dihukum mati, gitu biar mantab! Kenapa nggak?" tanya gue penuh keheranan di otak, tapi penuh lumuran telor, tomat, dan tinta di badan. Godaime-sama malah mesem-mesem.

"Kalo seandainya kamu pulang tanggal 24 ato 22 Juli, kamu bakal dihukum mati! Kalo sekarang, ya nggak! Wong kamu ultah! Kan gue juga manusia! Gue kasian ama lo! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" ujarnya sambil tertawa ala Madonna(?).

Gue cuma pasrah pas diciumin, dipeluk-peluk sama semua warga Konoha plus sweatdrop ngedenger kata-kata godaime-sama tadi.

Ok, setelah acara selese, gue keluar buat ngilangin stress gue. Gue putusin, GUE NGGAK AKAN NGEHANCURIN KONOHA! *ngibarin bendera bergambar lambang konoha* gue putusin juga, gue bakal tinggal di sini lagi untuk selama-lamanya asalkan ada 'pasangan' yang bisa 'bantu' gue membangun klan Uchiha! Oh yeaaah!

**End of Flashback**

Nah? Gimana tuh? Salut gak ma gue? Kekekek… udah ya! Gue mau misi dulu! I live you full! Muaach! *gaya ala Michael Jackson*

End of Sasuke's POV

Setelah bernarsis-narsis ria untuk mengungkapkan pengalamannya entah pada siapa, Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya yang udah lumutan. *dichidori*

"Ohayou Sasuke-kuun!" teriak seseorang entah darimana. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura di sampingnya. "Hn, hn, hn! Daripada ngebacot nggak penting, mau gak dengerin dan accept permintaan gue, Sak?" pinta Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Ya deh… apa?"

"Ehm… mau bantu gue 'memerdekakan' klan Uchiha, gak?" tanya Sasuke sambil blushing. Sakura lebih blushing dan akhirnya…

'BRAAAK…!'

"Whaat? Eh, eh! Hell no! Sa-SAKURA! BANGUUUN! BANGUUN! MAK, TOLOOOONG!" jerit Sasuke panik sambil meluk-meluk tubuh Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan pingsan dengan posisi nindih Sakura kayak abis… *omes* hahha! Pokonya gitu deh! *plak* kenapa pingsan? Sasu panik gara-gara Sakura nggak bangun-bangun! Plus si Sasu belum sarapan sama sekali… ckckck…

**_Owari_**

Congratz Sasuke-chan! Memang ultahmu tahun ini kacau dan nista! XDD *dichidori* sekali lagi, Sas! Jangan menyerah! Harapanmu untuk bersama Sakura masih ada!(?) *nabur confetti diatas kepala Sasuke*

Nah, minna-sama! Fic-na kacau, gaje, dan nista kan? *readers: BANGEET!* review pleaseeee? *nyodorin uang segepok*

Sasuke: lebay lu! Nista banget, sih! *sambil ngebersihin bekas confetti yang nempel di badannya*

Author: Hohoho! ^,^ terima sajalah Sas... ini ultahmuu lho! *ngelempar tomat ke arah Sasuke*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Aku accept your request deeeh~!

Sasuke: Be-beneraan? TwT *chiky eyes*

Author: Lha? Gue nggak diacuhin? *ngeliatin SasuSaku* udahlah, daripada gitu... Mind to review? *kitty eyes*


End file.
